Anodite Villain
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben joins Kevin in a life of crime, he lives his life kinda like an alien robin hood. He only steals from the rich alien haters, even from some of the evil alien families. Despite his criminal life, he's never hurt the innocent and has even played a hand at taking down some serious threats.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Frot

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Anodite Villain

Ben joins Kevin in a life of crime, he lives his life kinda like an alien robin hood. He only steals from the rich alien haters, even from some of the evil alien families. Despite his criminal life, he's never hurt the innocent and has even played a hand at taking down some serious threats.

Chapter 1

Ben meets Kevin Levin in an arcade after a fight he had with his grandfather. Kevin was cool and helped him get his money back when the game ate his money. "Hey come on!" he turned to the manager. "This machine ate my money!"

"Read the sign kid, play at your own risk," he said with a laugh. Ben's eyes glowed with his anger, he was third generation anodite as was his cousin. He didn't know what he was he just knew he had abilities, and till now he had used them to help people.

Kevin stepped up for him. "Hey, there games here stink,"

"Yeah but not as bad as his breath, major sewer mouth," Kevin laughed at Ben's joke. "You're funny!" he stepped up to the console. "Here you owe me one," he shocked the console and coins spilled out of it. "Wow how'd you do that?"

"I got some skills," Gwen came in and scolded him saying they weren't his. "Wanna play some air hockey?" Kevin was about to agree when he saw some thugs. "Sorry can't I gotta run."

"That guy is major trouble!" Ben shook his head. "Seemed okay to me," he said and noticed Kevin was in trouble. They were calling him a freak, he didn't like that, people at school called him a freak and a loser all kinds of horrible things. "Need some help?"

"He's gonna need more than you loser!" one of the thugs pushed him down, he got up his eyes glowing. He ducked behind a game machine and summoned his mana. "Let's see how you jerks like this!" His mana reached out, and lifted the thugs into the air, Ben spun them around and sent them flying.

"I can't believe you used your powers!" Gwen scolded, and Kevin overheard. "Hey he helped me, so I helped him, you wouldn't understand!"

"But I do," Kevin came up to Ben. "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem," he left with Kevin and Gwen went back to the Rustbucket where Grandpa Max was waiting. "Where is Ben?"

-x-

Ben learned about Kevin's powers, and how he could absorb energy. Ben knew enough about his powers to give an explanation, his mana could be used offensively and defensively. He told him how Gwen had similar abilities but she was more advanced in spells than he was.

The two became friends and partners. It started off small going after a video game shipment, the silent alarm brought the police to the scene. They were forced to flee, Ben used his mana to fly, he grabbed Kevin and the two flew as fast as he could.

Using his mana to fly wore him out, so they had to ditch the cops fast. They lost them in the city, and returned to Kevin's home. "Man that was close," he sighed and Kevin nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta admit it was fun."

"Yeah," he said with a light chuckle. "But if we are gonna do this we gotta be smart, we can't take anymore unnecessary risks."

"What do you have in mind?" Kevin asked, and Ben grinned. In a flash he used a teleportation spell and took him and Kevin into the hotel that kicked him out before. They broke into a room and began living it up, the room was truly fancy, fancy living and bedroom, fancy bathroom and mini kitchen. They kicked off there shoes and began jumping on the bed. "This is so cool!"

"Race you to the Jacuzzi!" Kevin began stripping off his clothes and Ben did the same, they naked boys jumped into the bubbling water. "Ahh this is the life!"

"Yep, this is great," Ben sighed in relief. Kevin eyed Ben and smirked. "You know Ben you really are cute, you know that?" he moved closer to him and Ben blushed.

"Cute? Me? What?" he blushed and Kevin slid his naked body against Ben's, his hardness pressed against Ben's leg, and Kevin felt his growing arousal press back against him. "Looks like someone likes me just as much as I like him." He kissed Ben and the brunette froze. He had never been kissed before and something sparked inside him.

He kissed him back with equal passion, Kevin was surprised but pleased. The kiss turned into a heavy make out session only breaking for air. Ben spread his legs inviting Kevin to slide between them. Their hard cocks slid together causing both boys to moan. Ben smirked at him, and his hands came up to play with the older boy's nipples.

Kevin moaned and brought his hand down to hold both their cocks, he pumped them together. They kissed again as their pleasure built up and they came together. Kevin slumped against him, and he wrapped his arms around him. "Wow," he panted out. "Yeah wow!"

Deciding to get some sleep, they hit the bed not even bothering to get dressed. "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership," Kevin whispered and hugged Ben to him.

The next day things went from fun to bad, the boys were dressed, and they were mana surfing through the city. Max finally caught up to them and he was furious. He recognized Kevin and realized what he was doing and how dangerous it was for an osmosian. "Ben you cannot hang around him, he's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? Kevin is my friend!"

"He's an osmosian Ben, the more they absorb live energy the crazier and dangerous they become, he won't care about you he'll hurt you," Ben looked to Kevin, not in pity or fear or doubt but worry.

"If that's the case then he needs me more than you do!" he turned his back on his grandpa. "Ben!"

"I'll be fine Grandpa, I know what I'm doing," in a flash of green they were gone. Max felt depressed, he wondered if he was too hard on him. "Grandpa I think you should look at this," Gwen handed him something. "This is…"

-x-

The boys appeared back in the hotel room. "Oh man, I thought you were gonna turn on me, but you'd never betray me right Ben?"

"I'm not gonna betray you Kevin, it's gonna be us against the world," he hugged him. "However, you can't absorb energy anymore!"

"But my power," Ben silenced him. "Kevin your smart, and you have power, but if absorbing energy messes with your brain it will affect your judgment and it will end badly for both of us."

"But if I can't use my power, then…"

"You be the brains I'll be the power, if we work together we will be fine!"

"Alright, I promise I won't absorb energy anymore," he patted his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find another way for using your power, my grandpa said you were an osmosian so maybe we can find some stuff out."

"Yeah!"

The two worked together and began building up their status. Kevin learned he could create armor by absorbing non living materials, like wood, rocks, metal ect. Ben kept him in check, and got him through his period of "no one is innocent they just haven't hurt me yet!" since he wasn't absorbing energy he was gaining more clarity, including his feelings for Ben. Yes the two became quite the power couple.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Ben and Kevin begin stealing from the Forever Knights, and for a short time they even work for Zombozo. Then upon meeting Hex, Ben takes the Charms of Bezel for himself.

End preview


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi 69 Telekinesis

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 2 Knights and Zombies what a Magical Night?

Well Grandpa Max upon learning the means behind Ben's actions, he continued to try and track the boy down. However Ben stayed one step ahead, but the two did run into some trouble.

This group of alien hating nut jobs, went after alien technology, they took sick enjoyment out of dissecting aliens, or torturing them. The boys came across them when Kevin had convinced Ben to help him run a shipment for them. When Ben learned that these guys were making weapons to further their alien purging goals.

"Kevin we can't let them do this," his osmosian partner agreed, the knights didn't help themselves by thinking they could cheat the boys. "Oh yeah let's bring these guys down!" Kevin absorbed their armor and Ben blasted them with mana, they under estimated them and paid the price.

Many of their inventory was either destroyed or stolen. They even lost a ton of their treasures, Kevin knew the right people to pawn it off, while some of it went to their expenses and travel needs, the other bit was donated here and there at the places they visited.

Ben even rescued many aliens that the knights were experimenting on. He even rescued a galvan from them, he had been captured when he arrived on earth, by some weirdo alien fanatic thanks to them he was allowed to return home along with several other aliens.

Kevin studied the alien tech they stole and he got really good with it. He could strip down a blaster and build it back up in five minutes flat. Kevin put some of his money into a storage locker and he began storing the tech he wanted to save. He had a dream of having his own car, and tricking it out with alien tech and Ben planned to support him.

One of the kings of the forever knights, tried to bring them down. "You brats have made an enemy of the forever nights!"

"Yeah tell someone who cares!" Ben blasted him with mana, and Kevin punched him hard using their armor's metal to create a mace, he socked him. "You pricks wanna mess with us bring it on!"

-x-

Max had heard of the many attacks on the forever knights. He was happy Ben was okay, but he was still worried about his actions. He didn't want to see his grandson walk down the wrong path.

-x-

The boys decided to lay low for awhile so they decided to use their talents and join a circus. Ben didn't want to, but Kevin told him it would be fine to do some honest work. Little did he know his beloved had a horrible fear of clowns.

Joining the circus was easy, the ring master Zombozo, liked their abilities and the two joined his band of freaks. They didn't like being called freaks, but not as much as Ben was afraid of Zombozo. They performed for crowds and were very popular, Ben's magic was a big hit, and Kevin's abilities had the crowd in awe.

The thieving did not go unnoticed by the two, but it wasn't until they learned Zombozo was stealing the happiness from the audience did they take action. "I do not like clowns," he said shaking.

"Alright, leave the clown to me, you handle the Freaks," he nodded and went to face them.

"It's a shame you kids, had to turn on me. When I'm done with you, you'll be buried so deep no one will ever find you!" he let out a sick laugh.

"Okay I see why Ben doesn't like clowns," the two clashed but Zombozo was super charged.

The three freaks, tried to use their abilities to beat Ben down. One on one didn't work, as Ben's mana was more than a match for him. They tried to gang up on him, but he wasn't impressed. Without Zombozo around he wasn't afraid, and went loose on the three. He used their own talents against them, and they ended up turning on each other.

Ben finished the Freaks off and went to see if Kevin was okay. "Kevin?" he looked around and found the boy passed out on the floor, he was pale and looked like he had been drained. "Kevin!" he gasped, he checked his pulse and he sighed in relief, he was still alive.

"The kid was good for a few laughs but he's not nearly as tasty as you," Zombozo appeared behind him, freaking the young brunette out. "So much energy, and your fear is surprisingly tasty."

Ben fell back in fear and backed away as the clown laughed. He picked Kevin up and stroked his cheek. "You two will be fun, once you two are drained I'll leave you brats for the fall for all my thefts."

Seeing the freaky clown touch him had anger flowing through him. "Let him go!"

"What?" His eyes were glowing as his body rose into the air. "Take your filthy hands off Kevin!" Zombozo backed away in slight fear. "What are you?!"

Ben's mana overflowed and it erupted in an explosion of green light, the whole circus was torn apart, Zombozo was beaten and his machine was destroyed. Kevin had his energy returned to him and Ben had enough energy to teleport them away. Looking down from a nearby building he watched as the police arrived on the scene. Zombozo was taken away along with his three freaks. "Good riddance," he fell asleep next to Kevin his power exhausted.

-x-

Ben got to pick the next job, they were visiting a museum where a book of magic resided. He wanted to steal it, but he planned to return it once he had studied it. Between the knights and the circus bozos he wanted to

strengthen his abilities.

Before he could get his hands on the book, a man known as Hex came into the museum seeking to steal the same book, but he had darker purposes in mind. "Let's take this guy down," Kevin said and quickly absorbed some stone.

"Hit him hard," Ben covered him in mana allowing him to land and he raced forward and slammed into Hex, one of the charms flew off and landed on the floor. Hex was to furious to notice, and he blasted Kevin with flames, his stone armor protected him. "Take this creep!" Ben blasted him with his mana and shot him into a wall, so hard it collapsed onto him.

The talisman caught Ben's eye and he took it. Since he put it on good things started to happen to them. When they went into stores they got free food, Ben even got a life time pass to Mr. Smoothie. Ben did some research and found it was something called the Charm of Bezel, this one was that of Luck. Taking advantage of it, the boys get a 3 night free stay at a local hotel.

They learned Hex's plan was to use the charms with the book of spells to no doubt take over the world. Hex didn't stay down for long, he stole the book but he finally realized one of his charms were missing. Using a tracking spell he found Ben and Kevin. "Children, my charm in the hands of you mindless brats," he tried taking it back but with Luck on their side they beat Hex and they stole the other charms.

Ben got the hang of the charms fairly well, Telekinesis was by far his favorite. With it he could fly with ease without burning tons of his mana. It also had some other uses which Kevin enjoyed.

Back in their hotel room...

"So Benji what did you want to show me?" he asked, and he noticed that sparkle in his loves eyes. Using his telekinesis he lifted Kevin up into the air. "Whoa!" suddenly his pants shirt and briefs were pulled off his body. Ben moved him onto the bed, he tried to move but he was held still.

"Just relax Kevin, I wanna test this out," he made a stroking motion with his hand. Kevin gasped as his cock was stimulated by an invisible force. "Oh fuck!" he moaned, he bucked his hips humping the air as Ben pleasured him with telekinesis. His foreskin was pulled back exposing the sensitive head, and the stimulation all but intensified.

"Oh Ben, I'm gonna cum!" hearing this Ben pumped his fist in the air faster, causing more intense stimulation to his love's hardness. "Ben!" he howled as he came, his cum shot all over his stomach and belly. "That was hot," the boy panted out.

Ben joined him on the bed and began licking up his spilled seed. He lapped up all the man milk, and Kevin smiled, enjoying the sensation of Ben licking his body. "You taste so good Kev," The anodite wasn't done yet, he focused his telekinesis, and began attack Kevin's sweet spot.

Kevin bucked off the bed, his toes curling in the surprising pleasure that made him go numb. "Ben?" the boy just smirked and attacked that bundle of nerves again with his telekinesis. "Ohh!" he moaned and his cock was hard

again. Ben removed his own clothes and got on top of him moving into the 69 position. He took Kevin's arousal into his mouth and began sucking him as best he could, using his power to stimulate the boy's sweet spot every three sucks.

The osmosian moaned in pleasure, but he still had enough sense still left to take his partner's manhood into his

mouth. He sucked him and licked him, both were inexperienced in this but they slowly learned from each other. His moans did more than enough, sending pleasing vibrations through him. Kevin was the first to cum, having his sweet spot zapped was to much for him. Ben swallowed all his seed and soon found his own release.

Swallowing Ben's cum was tricky as the boy produced a lot more. Ben pulled out and a lot of his cum splashed onto the boy's face. Ben rolled off him and Kevin quickly pulled him back up to hug him. "Ok I was wrong that was hot!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, I can't wait to master these charms."

"You'll get it, I know you will," Ben giggled seeing Kevin smile with his face covered in cum. He helped him out by licking his own man milk off him. "Thanks"

The two settled in for the night.

-x-

Max and Gwen were again one step behind, Ben and Kevin were getting better at covering their tracks. Leaving others destroyed in their wake and them vanishing without a trace. "Grandpa there's only one way to get Ben back, force!" She found the book of spells and began studying it. She hadn't been sitting around doing nothing, she'd been studying spell after spell. She had no problem taking her cousin down, to her he was out of control and needed to be taken down a peg or two.

To be continued

Preview Chap 3 Vilgax and Nightmares

Vilgax is after anodites, he was after Verdona once upon a time until Max took him down, but now he's after both Ben and Gwen, he wants to use them to power his ships and fuel his own power. With them he could conquer world after world!

Max and Kevin aren't going to stand for it!

End preview


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to xready123x for reviewing many of my fics recently love the feedback and comments

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

Chap 3 Vilgax and Nightmares

Flashback

A long time ago, Max Tennyson rescued a woman named Verdona, the two parted once but she later returned to see Max again, they began to build a family, her time on earth drew the attention of Vilgax. He sought the power of the anodites, they were living energy and they could power his ships for centuries.

Anodyne the home of the anodites was far from his reach, the collective mana was too much for him to handle, he had to get one alone and capture them. Max refused to let Vilgax harm Verdona, he blasted him to kingdom come, and he thought it was over.

With Vilgax gone, Max settled down to raise his family properly keeping his time with the plumbers a secret, but of course Verdona knew.

Little did Max know the evil alien wasn't gone, badly wounded but not gone. He swore revenge he just had to buy his time.

End Flashback

"Sir, we have detected 2 anodite signatures on Earth," one of Vilgax's servants said and Vilgax rose from his thrown. "Interesting, two anodites will help me conquer the galaxy twice as fast, locate them at once!"

Drones were sent to earth, seeking out the unique signature that only anodites hold. Some drones went after Gwen while another set went after Ben.

When Max saw the drones he recognized them. "No way, it can't be!" The things attacked, Gwen used her new found magic spells to take them out.

Meanwhile…

Ben and Kevin were hitting the town, the lucky talisman getting them free meals at restaurants. They were having a good time when the drones came blasting in. "What the heck are these things?"

"No clue but they are ruining our date!" Using telekinesis he smashed the two bots together causing them to explode, various parts being scattered. Kevin picked it up hoping to study it.

-x-

"Sir the scouts were destroyed, should we send another wave? Perhaps something stronger?"

Vilgax struck him. "Bring the ship down, I will take him myself!"

-x-

Max was driving the rustbucket, when all of a sudden alerts went off. "Grandpa what is this?"

"Security alerts! Something big has entered Earth's atmosphere, and I know who it is!" He was scared truly scared, he was driving like mad. If Vilgax was back, he needed something to stop him.

Vilgax tracked Ben's mana and headed for their location.

-x-

That night Ben was having dreams, not exactly a dream but a nightmare.

He was in a dark void, with foot steps drawing closer to him, he couldn't see what was coming, not until a pair of glowing red eyes peered at him from the darkness. "I'm coming for you child, you will not escape me!"

Suddenly a tight grip came around his throat, and he found it hard to breath. "Kev…gah…Gran…" he tried calling for help but it was no use.

'Let me go!' he suddenly released a burst of mana and the darkness was burned away. He saw the face of Vilgax, and he screamed.

"Ben!" Kevin shook him awake. "Kevin!" he hugged the boy close. "Hey it's okay it was just a bad dream, you're safe!"

"It felt so real, let's go I don't wanna stay here tonight," he was shaking, and was a little pale.

"Ok, if you got the mojo let's go!" they packed up their stuff and Ben used his mana to teleport them. Vilgax growled in frustration just as he had gotten close to the signature it vanished and was now a great distance away. "Could they have sensed me, interesting I will enjoy the chase!"

Vilgax followed after them, from the scans and feedback the drones sent back, there were two life forms with power.

He doubled his efforts and finally caught up to them! "You!" Ben gasped, seeing Vilgax. "You know this guy Tennyson?"

'Tennyson!?' Vilgax thought angrily. "He's the guy from my nightmare!"

"I can see why, but let's take him down," Kevin said and quickly absorbed the metal from a nearby pole. He ran at Vilgax and let loose a flurry of punches. "Kevin stop!" Ben shouted as Vilgax moved to counter.

Acting quickly he pulled Kevin back so all he hit was the street, but he left a huge crater where he struck. "This guy is bad news!"

"I am Vilgax conqueror of worlds, you two are but insects to me!"

"Insects huh? Take this!" Ben fired lightning and it Vilgax dead on, he poured on the lightning until Vilgax was forced back. He summoned flames and created a wall of fire between them.

"Do not run anodite, I will chase you to the ends of the galaxy and you will be mine!"

"Anodite?"

"The child with the brown hair, he is who I seek, but you osmosian could be of use to me as well."

"Ok I really don't like this creep," Kevin said and he turned his hands into blades.

"Do not think you can beat me, I am far superior to you in every way," he sneered, and Kevin glared. "We'll see about that!" he jumped and slashed at Vilgax, and he managed to cut off one of his face tentacles.

"You worm!" he pounded on Kevin, until Ben forced him off using telekinesis. He flung him into the ground, and he blasted him with flames.

"You truly are Max Tennyson's kin, I will enjoy bleeding you dry!"

"Like hell you will!" changing the blades into a mallet he hit Vilgax hard.

Vilgax grabbed him and deactivated his powers with his weird glowing finger trick. "Hey how did you do that?"

"Vilgax!" The alien turned to see Max wielding a massive weapon. "Grandpa!"

"Max Tennyson!" Max shot him, and blasted him away from Ben, but Vilgax still had a hold on Kevin. "I do not have time for this, you boy," he pointed at Ben. "If you want this one back you will come to my ship alone."

Vilgax returned to his ship taking Kevin with him. "Kevin!"

"Ben you can't go, Vilgax wants to use you to power his fleet, if he gets a hold of your power thousands of worlds will fall."

"I don't care I have to save Kevin," Gwen grabbed him. "Ben this is serious that thing is after both of us, all Kevin has done is lead you down a path of crime."

"You're right Gwen I was thinking too much like a hero, if I want to save Kevin I have to do things my way!" Ben's eyes glowed green, and in a flash he was gone. "Ben!"

Vilgax had Kevin tied up. "You should join me osmosian, if it is money you want I can offer you the bounty of countless worlds, you have no idea the power your little love companion has inside him," Kevin just smirked.

"No, you have no idea who you are dealing with. Ben is gonna crush you!" Vilgax backhanded him. "Stupid worm!"

Boom

Many explosions came from his ship, the doors to the room were ripped open. "Anodite, so you came I'll…" Ben flung Vilgax into his computer consol. Ben began breaking everything around him, blasting the consoles, destroying his drones, his entire ship was falling apart. He freed Kevin with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Kevin was a little worried about him. "I'm fine," he touched his cheek and healed the wound.

"You pests I'll get you!" Ben's hands glowed with green mana and he blasted Vilgax into the ships core, the energy surged and was about to blow. Ben teleported them to a safe place. "Tennyson!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

"You think he's gone?"

"I don't know, but let's get stronger so if he comes around again we take him down."

They found a place to stay and Ben had another dream. In his dream he saw a weird bouncing bag, and stone creatures glowing with pink mana. His charms left him and began circling a red charm Ben didn't recognize.

There was a flash of light and the nightmare changed. He saw Gwen at some weird school, and there was some kind of urn there, Gwen touches it and the dust inside spills out of it, it twists and takes shape of a massive ghostly creature with big claws and a terrifying face. "Let me out!"

He reached out to Ben but he woke up before anything could happen.

Ben shot up awake, Kevin was sleeping beside him. 'Could these nightmares be visions? I should probably tell Kevin, but it's fine I'll protect him!' he hugged him close and Kevin smiled in his sleep.

To be continued

Preview Chap 4 Charms and Ghosts

Charmcaster breaks Hex out of prison, they plan to use the key stone to draw the charms from Ben and absorb the powers of the charms into his body.

End preview


End file.
